


Dance - to your heartbeat in my mind

by lamoamadeen



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Prose, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamoamadeen/pseuds/lamoamadeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin made a promise last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance - to your heartbeat in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Comment drabble, written for Katy.

Jin made a promise last year.

And he dances on, when his clothes cling to his sweaty skin, when his hips throb at every misstep, when his legs protest the neverending practice sessions, when the last night he slept more than five hours was weeks ago. 

And he sings, sings, sings, forces his voice up and up the melodies he wrote, lets it quiver, vibrate, and echo through the venues growing more crowded city by city; and there's people, women and women and men, and they sing along, shout his name, shout their love for this guy on stage, and then there's cameras and charts and "Ladies and Gentlemen, Jin Akanishi!", and more love and frenzy and flashes from cameras that didn't know him weeks ago, and it should make him feel happy, and he is, he is, he _is_ , but...

And some day he'll return, not today, not tomorrow, or the day after (because there's more stages still, and shouts of his name, and flashes and "Everyone, please welcome - Jin Akanishi!"), and he's happy, happy, happy, but there's more, there's something else, someplace else, waiting for him, waiting to... finally.

And then he returns, happy, happy, happy; and there's frenzy, what else, and screams again and hysteric love for a guy who sings and dances to a promise made last year, and a studio: "Back in Japan - Akanishi Jin!", so one last time, he forces his muscles to bend to the beats, clothes clinging, hip throbbing, chases his voice up and up and god, this is what he wanted, what he needed, but still there's more - waiting, waiting - and soon, soon, soon, the song will be over, the cameras switched off, and the city will whir past on the way to the agency, where he'll walk down the corridor he walked so many many times, and he's missed it, crazy to miss a corridor, but he _did_ , because it leads to...

And he pushes open the door to the dressing room that used to be his, and five people look up from the small television that's holding his face and "Back in Japan - Akanishi Jin!", and Jin's heart misses a beat, he loves them all but has eyes for only one of them, can't blink or the face he hasn't seen in months might blur and twist and vanish, and he wonders, wonders, did he make him proud, after all?

And then he doesn't have to wonder, nearly tumbles over from the force of the embrace, strong arms around him, and laughter bumping against his chest, and that voice, hoarse and loving and everything he remembered, "You're back!", and Jin buries his face in the carefully styled hair, inhales the familiar scent, grips tighter, strong arms squeezing him back, lowers his head and breathes kisses over the smooth, tanned throat, ignoring the catcalls from the other side of the dressing room. 

And later, in the silence of Jin's apartment, Kame falls asleep beside him, and Jin, jet-lagged but warm and glowing and _happy_ , listens to the steady breaths. Because this? This is home.


End file.
